will we have our happy ending?
by Don-V
Summary: The Egoist adopts ababy! how is their life going to be! possible appearance of other characters. Beta-ed by: CheyanneChika.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Junjou Romantica.**

_This is beta-ed by _**CheyanneChika**

Kamijou Hiroki was walking home with his lover, Kusama Nowaki, one afternoon. He heard a familiar voice call his name and he looked to his right, the direction of the voice, to see his childhood friend, Usami Akihiko pulling up alongside them in his ridiculous car.

"A-Akihiko! What are you doing here?"

"Same goes for you," he replied, refusing to give a straight answer.

"Err...yeah I'm uh...just walking home from work, okay see you!"

He tried dragging his tall lover along with him, hoping that his childhood friend wouldn't notice him, but who was he kidding? The guy was a giant!

"Not so fast Hiroki! What, are you not going to introduce me to the one who's been a leading character all the Junai—"

"SHUT UP, BAKAHIKO! Come on Nowaki, you idiot! Can't you move your 150cm legs faster?"

"Uh Hiro-san! My legs aren't tha—"

"SHUT UP, SHUT UP! JUST KEEP WALKING!"

But no walking could beat that red sports car. Akihiko followed close to them, not yet done teasing his childhood friend.

"Hey, Hiroki's lover, I believe your name is..."

"Gaah! Bakahiko! GET LOST!"

"Kusama Nowaki."

"N-Nowaki! You idiot!"

"Right, so I take it Hiroki didn't tell you about the novels?"

"What novels?"

"Ahahahaha! N-no Nowaki, don't listen to him, he...he doesn't know what he's talking about! Yeah! It's nothing that concerns you! Some stupid lit—"

"Oh? It concerns him alright." Akihiko smirked.

Nowaki blinked. He looked at Hiroki's face which was flushed in a really bad way, like he was sick, then he averted his gaze to Usami, who was still smirking.

"Usami-san! Can you please tell me about the... novels?"

Usami smirked again, looking at his deeply flushed friend, and sighed in contentment. He handed a Junai Egoist novel that just happened to be with him to a confused Nowaki.

Nowaki blinked at the pink girlish cover. That wasn't Hiro-sans type, was it?

The two characters at the cover looked kind of like _them_ though. He flipped the pages randomly and stopped at an illustrated scene that caught his attention.

_W-wah what's that?_

Akihiko noticed that Nowaki's face began to flush, he chuckled softly. "Do you like what you read..."

"Eto, is that..?"

"YES YOU BIG SLOPPY IDIOT! It's us, happy now? Now get lost, Bakahiko!"

"Oh how cruel..." he said nonchalantly and looked at Nowaki "Well, since you're Hiroki's boyfriend I'll let you have this: there's—"

"Who is my boyfriend? I'm a man damn it!"

"..." They both ignored his outburst, for he probably couldn't hear what his old friend was saying over that amount of vocalized rage.

"Arigatou, Usami-san." Nowaki bowed lightly.

"Oh fuck! Great! Now you're friends? Screw this, I'm going home!"

"Uh, wait for me, Hiro-san!" Nowaki quickly followed his lover after excusing himself from Akihiko.

Hiroki calmed down a little bit as he stormed along. Well, as much as he could... Still, Nowaki took the opportunity and tried to hold Hiroki's hand. To his surprise Hiroki didn't protest, so he leaned closer and whispered into his left ear with a husky voice, "Hiro-san, when we get home, I'll bend you over the dinner table and I'll f—"

Hiroki felt the hair on his neck stands up as he flushed. "Gaaah! Get away, Brat! I knew it! I fucking knew it! Your perverted ass would wanna imitate everything from the novels that Bakahiko wrote! The both of you are big perverted idiots!"

"Yes Hiro-san! I am a big perverted idiot, but only for you."

Hiroki flushed deeper. This idiot always had to say the stupidest, cheesiest lines but it made him so...

"Hiro-san You're so cute! I love you! "

_I love you too you freaking idiot! _

But instead of saying that he murmured, "Come on, let's get home already."

Nowaki's eyes shone. "Oh! Does Hiro-san want me to do that to him as fast as possible?"

"NO! NO, you idiot, of-of course not! Now MOVE!"

He actually did _want_ that. He hated how Nowaki could always, always tell what's on his mind.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

When they finally reached their cozy apartment, Hiroki flicked the lights on as Nowaki headed to the kitchen. Hiroki felt so nervous that he didn't know what to do now. Did Nowaki really mean what he said? Was he going to keep his dirty promise?

Hiroki walked over to Nowaki and sat in a chair at the dinner table, his face still red as a cherry. Nowaki walked to his side and he leaned close, lips brushing against each other's. He spoke then, with that husky voice. "Hiro-san is so so cute."

Hiroki felt his heart pounding roughly in his chest. He closed his eyes waiting for Nowaki to give him a really passionate kiss, just as he always did. The anticipation was killing him and he finally couldn't take it anymore. He forcefully crushed their lips together.

Nowaki made a little sound of surprise but quickly took hold of the kiss. Hiroki sensed that and immediately opened his mouth allowing Nowaki entrance. Their tongues dueled for dominance while Nowaki's hand went under Hiroki's shirt slowly moving up to fondle with his right nipple, making Hiroki moan into his lover's mouth as they kept up their passionate kisses.

Through their heated kiss, they vaguely heard the beeping sounds of Nowaki's phone. Nowaki broke away.

"Uh, sorry Hiro-san! But..."

"Yeah yeah, it's your job. Go save some lives. We'll continue when you get back." He flushed at his own words, for he didn't really think before saying them.

"Oh Hiro-san! Yes! We will." He gave Hiroki a quick kiss and left hurriedly.

**XXXXXXXXXXX **

Several hours later, Hiroki shifted in their bed and looked at the clock. It was midnight and Nowaki wasn't home yet. What was taking him so long? He should be here any minute now... Hiroki shook his head suddenly.

_What_ _the hell am I thinking! I'm not a housewife worried about her husband or anything!_

He shifted again, moving away from Nowaki's side of the bed. _For the record, I was NOT burying my face in that idiot's pillow or something weird like that!_

But he was still anxious; he really hated the way they were forced to cut things off today. He'd actually been excited then, of course he'd never admit that, but he was worried that Nowaki would not want to _resume_ they're love making. Of course Nowaki will never do that! _He's a horny pervert!_

His train of thoughts was cut off upon hearing the door open. Then a tall figure came through. Hiroki pretended to be asleep like he usually did. Nowaki changed into his pajamas and lay beside the "sleeping" Hiroki. He adjusted his long arms to grab his lover and embrace him from behind with all his might. Hiroki felt that something different about him, it wasn't like he didn't do that all the time, it just was _different_.

"Nowaki, what's wrong?"

"Oh, sorry, Hiro-san... Did I wake you up?"

"N-no... What's wrong with you?"

"Uh, it's nothing Hiro-san, let's just sleep."

Hiroki moved his body and now was facing Nowaki. "NO! I asked you to tell me! Now spill it!"

"Hiro-san..." Nowaki's eyes had that look in them, that sad, _devastated_ look. Hiroki felt his heart tighten. He hated seeing Nowaki like that.

"I wish you wouldn't ask about it..."

"Why? You don't want talk about it to me?"

"No, Hiro-san... It's just that I don't want you to feel bad..."

"Huh? What is it Nowaki? Tell me." Hiroki was beginning to worry now. Still, his voice was so gentle when he next spoke as he held Nowaki's face between his palms and looked straight to his lover's eyes. "I want to share your grief."

Hiroki couldn't believe that was actually him talking! Since when he was that cheesy? It must be all Nowaki's fault. His personality was contagious!

Nowaki was stunned, but his eyes soon became so Nowaki-like gentle and loving.

"Hiro-san..." He took Hiroki's hand and kissed it lightly. "Today at the hospital...we had a case of…" He stopped, swallowed and started again. "There was a family and they had an accident. The father was lost immediately but the mother and her two daughters were brought to our hospital, I worked on her older daughter but...the bleeding was uncontrollable and we lost her, her mother also died and the little girl is left all alone now; the hospital is going to give her to the orphanage when she stabilized..."

Hiroki said with a strangled voice, "How...how old is she?"

"Seven months..."Nowaki said coldly.

Hiroki let out a small 'uhh' and hugged his lover tightly. He didn't care how unlike him this move was, nor how much his pride was screaming at him in that moment. He just felt so sorry for this little girl. She'd lost her entire family in one go! If that ever happened to him he would've—NO! He quickly brushed that thought away; he couldn't even imagine anything bad happening to Nowaki.

He couldn't keep his tears from falling at the thought, though. Nowaki felt those warm tears on his chest. He lifted Hiroki's head and wiped the tears away with his thumb. "Hiro-san...don't cry. She'll be okay...I promise. And you know what? We can go visit her as much as we like, I'll suggest to the hospital to give her to the Kusama Orphanage."

"O-okay," Hiroki said, recovering his usual attitude. "Now let's sleep, baka!"

"Hai, Hiro-san... I love you."

Hiroki muttered, "Love you," just loud enough for Nowaki to hear. They snuggled contentedly as they drifted off to sleep.

**A\N :** _Just so you know, I've never read the Junai novels, the random scene was just in my head!_


	2. Chapter 2

_This is beta-ed by _**CheyanneChika**

Nowaki woke up. He blinked several times to adjust his eyes to the sunlight coming through the window. He felt Hiroki's warm breath tickle his bare chest. "Hiro-san wake up, you have to go to work."

"Nngh..." came the muffled reply.

He knew he'd regret this. He bit his lip and shoved Hiroki away. "Nooo, Nowaki, not yet!"

Nowaki sighed, this was really tough on him; his Hiro-san being all clingy to him made his heart dance with joy but…knowing the hell he'd be in afterwards...he couldn't let the temptation sweep him away.

"Hiro-san, I'm going to make breakfast now..."

Hiroki only held tighter, basking in the warmth of his lover. Nowaki sighed again; this is not going to end well.

**XXXXX**

After ending the morning dilemma, Nowaki was now heading to the hospital. He had the early shift and was grateful for his stable schedule, it gave him more time to spend with his beloved Hiro-san and he rarely got called between shifts. Once he had his lunch break, he headed towards the little girl he was so worried about.

Inside of the nursing room, he saw Dr. Mamasi who told him everything was okay with the little Risa and she will be discharge in a few days. "Arigatou, Mamasi-Sensei"

But once Nowaki looked at that little girl he felt his heart ache and he wanted to prevent the misery that was yet to come.

**XXXXX**

In the evening, the couple was having dinner. Nowaki broke the silence. "So Hiro-san, do you ever think about being a father?"

Hiroki raised an eyebrow." Hmmm, I don't. I'm with you."

"Yes, Hiro-san, I meant with me."

Hiroki almost choked on his drink. "W-what do you mean? Is there a scientific way that could make men pregnant! Oh! NO! Hell no! In your dreams, you idiot!"

Nowaki chuckled." No Hiro-san. I wish you could listen to me till I finish."

Hiroki nodded ashamed of his sudden outburst and mumbled something under his breath that sounded like "Fricking science"

Nowaki looked down to his plate. "Though I wish there's away..."

"YOU IDIOT!"

Nowaki laughed. "So what I was saying is, would you consider the idea of adoption?"

Hiroki looked puzzled, eyes wide "Us? Nowaki! You're serious about this!"

Nowaki nodded, that goofy smile plastered on his face.

He knew this wasn't going to be an easy task, convincing Hiro-san of the idea of them being fathers... Hiroki found many many excuses as to why they couldn't and shouldn't. Eventually, after Nowaki tried all his tricks including the 'sad puppy face,' Hiroki finally surrendered. Now it was time to make the arrangements.

**XXXXX**

Two weeks after Hiroki miraculously agreed to adopt a baby, Nowaki found himself in front of his 'old home' per say. He went in, greeted everyone, who was so excited to see him. His face broke into a big goofy smile when his eyes fell upon the little girl Risa. He looked at Kusama-san. "I need to talk to you about something."

One week later, Nowaki dragged Hiroki to see the little Risa, and to complete the adoption arrangements." How in the world did you convince that man to let two men adopt?"  
Nowaki gave a smugly-goofy smile "Well, since Kusama-san knows me very well, he said that it's totally fine. Besides, we are not any less capable of raising a child than any other normal couple."

"I guess..." Hiroki did have his doubts though.

Once they got in, one of the caretakers led them to where their soon to be daughter was, in the nursery. She was sitting on the floor chewing on a rubber duck. She looked absolutely adorable. Her brown hair slightly messed up and her dark big brown eyes were staring up at the newcomers. Nowaki step forward, picked her up and held her in his arms. He walked back to his lover and placed her gently to his arms. She looked at Hiroki's cinnamon eyes and Hiroki felt something in his heart move. He hated kids, really hated them. But when this little girl looked at him, he felt his heart ripple with a _weird_ feeling.

They headed back to their home after a hard parting with Risa. Tomorrow they would have a baby and they'd be a family. When Hiroki realized this, his cheeks went pink. Nowaki, as if reading his thoughts, reached out and pulled him into a tight embrace and whispered, "Hiro-san, thank you, we are going to be a family!"

"Yeah..." All he could do was hope for the best whilst struggling so hard to hide the happiness he felt at seeing his love this happy.


	3. Chapter 3

_***EDIT:**__ beta-ed by CheyanneChika__. THANK YOU CHEY! _

_Enjoy ~_

* * *

"NOWAKI! GET YOUR ASS IN HERE!"

"What is it Hiro-san?"

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN WHAT IS IT? HOW CAN YOU BE SO CALM?"

"Don't worry. Hiro-san, it'll be fine."

"IT WON'T! We-we haven't done anything yet. Look at this mess. She's coming today and we still haven't finished preparing her room!" He went to pick up some books off of the floor. "Why the hell do I have so many books?"

They had started to set up a room for little Risa two days ago. Nowaki had wanted to do it a lot earlier, but Hiroki insisted that they shouldn't do anything to get there hopes up only to be destroyed if the orphanage refused their request.

They decided to use Hiroki's office as her new room. It wasn't as easy to get all those books out as they had originally thought and they'd ended up just stacking them up against the walls of the living room and bedroom.

The room was now painted with a baby pink color that was still fresh, which was not necessarily good for the baby.

"What are we going to do now?"

"It's okay, Hiro-san. Don't panic. We'll just put the crib in our room until her room get's ready, I guess." Nowaki smiled, approaching his lover and embracing him from behind.

"Oh right, except that we also have no sheets for her! This is the complete and utter worst!"

"It's fine. We'll get it on our way home."

"We'd better not forget," Hiroki muttered.

"We won't." Nowaki continued to smile while holding his lover's chin and giving him a sweet kiss.

**XXXXX**

On their way home back from their respective jobs. They decided to meet each other half way and head over to the Kusama Orphanage together to finally bring their new daughter home.

"Please take good care of her," the orphanage manager said.

"We sure will. Please rest assured," Nowaki said, holding a sleeping Risa in his arms, with a big smile plastered on his face.

The minute they stepped out they felt rain drops fall lightly. "Nowaki we better hurry before we get soaked."

They started walking faster. The rain was pouring heavily as they got out of the subway station. They began running towards their home. "Why didn't you get an umbrella?" Hiroki hissed.

"How was I supposed to know it's going to rain?" replied Nowaki.

"Shut up." Hiroki mumbled. "Is she wet?"

"Uh…yes a little," Nowaki replied, noticing the frown Hiroki had on his face. "It's all right. We'll wash her when we get back."

"Yeah."

They finally reached their home. Nowaki flicked the lights on and headed to the bathroom while Hiroki prepared her a new set of clothes and dried himself.

**XXXX**

When Hiroki finished washing the dishes after dinner, he went to the living room. Risa was lying on her back on a blanket next to the coffee table, laughing at the silly faces Nowaki made. Hiroki grumbled as he walked in and sat on the couch grabbing a nearby book. Nowaki blushed slightly, "Hiro-san, I didn't notice you come in here."

Hiroki cracked open his book not bothering to say a thing.

"...and it's good too that I have the day off tomorrow, I'll go arrange for Risa to stay in a daycare center while we're both... Hiro-san?"

"Hmm, that's good. OH SHIT!" Hiroki jumped off of the couch. "NOWAKI YOU IDIOT!" the book went flying to Nowaki's face, which he ducked expertly.

"W-what is it? Hiro-san?" Risa now started to cry loudly.

"Oh no, shh it's okay it's okay..." Nowaki whispered to her while holding her in his arms.

"S-sorry, I forgot that might freak out the kid," he muttered, a deep shade of scarlet crossed his face.

"It's all right. Don't worry about it, look she's quite now. Would you like to hold her?" Hiroki shook his head no. Nowaki chuckled. "I'm going to take a shower now. Are you two going to be okay?" Nowaki said, unsure if this would fire up Hiroki again.

Hiroki looked shocked and horrified. "NO! I said I'll take one first." He ran to the bathroom and slammed the door behind him.

Nowaki sighed. "Guess I won't have one, then."

Ten minutes later Hiroki was drying his hair with a towel as he walked into the bedroom. Nowaki was sitting on the bed holding Risa who looked ready to fall asleep. "What made you freak out earlier Hiro-san?" Nowaki said in a low voice.

Hiroki slapped his forehead. "God! I forgot, I realized we didn't get the sheets for her." He muttered under his breath, "damn rain."

"Riiiight." Nowaki said, looking at Risa's sleeping face. "It's not a big deal. I'll get them tomorrow."

"NOT A—" Hiroki paused, he didn't want to wake the baby. He took a couple of deep breath to calm himself. "How can you say that? Are you going to hold her like that all night long?" he hissed.

"Errr, No. she'll sleep in our bed."

"Okaaay, good night then. I'll go sleep on the couch!"

"Eeeeh! Wait, Hiro-san! You can't do that."

"Well, I'm not sleeping next to the baby. I-I could squish her or something!" Hiroki said bluntly as he blushed.

Nowaki struggled to keep from laughing, at how adorably cute his lover sounded. "Ehm, it's better if we both surrounded her so she won't f-fall…" he burst out laughing.

Hiroki blushed madly. "Y-you better SHUT UP or I'll—oh great! Look what you've done!" he snapped as Risa began to cry loudly for the second time that evening.

"Shh. Hiro-san why don't you sing for her?" Oh if looks could kill. _I am an adult. I should not let this stupid brat get on my nerves._ Hiroki told himself, as he kept giving Nowaki the evil eye. Of course Nowaki just chuckled. "Look Hiro-san she's not going to stop unless you hold her."

"Ha! Says who? Don't be stupid I'm not one of those kids at your hospital." He looked up to see Nowaki's face, and cursed himself. He should have seen it coming. He sighed. "All right hand her over."

Nowaki's eyes sparkled. "Here." He stared at Hiroki and Risa for a split second before saying, "Oh that's so cute! I'll get the camera!"

Hiroki fidgeted with the kid for a moment. The second Risa was settled properly in Hiroki's lap she stopped crying. Hiroki blushed as Nowaki returned. "Don't!"

"But you two look so—"

"Enough! I have work tomorrow so let's just..." He frowned and looked at the bed like he was calculating the space and playing a scenario in his head.

Nowaki sighed, "Hiro-san, it's okay. Really, you don't move when you sleep anyways."

"Guess you're right. G-good night then."

"I will go to the bathroom first," Nowaki said, still grinning ear to ear.

"No you're not!"

"Hiro-san, please. I'm going. It's fine, she won't bite." He disappeared before Hiroki could say anything more.

He tucked Risa under the sheets in the middle of the bed and blushed as she grabbed his finger with her tiny hand. "You're going to be a smart kid, got it? Just like your father." He smiled and lay down beside her as they both drifted off to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

_***Beta-ed by CheyanneChika. THANK YOU**_**!**

"Hiroooo-saaaan~" Nowaki sang, entering the bedroom and holding a smiling infant in his arms. "Wake up! It's our Sunday family breakfast!"

"Go 'wayh..." Hiroki grumbled, shifting in his bed to avoid the sunlight peeking through the windows as Nowaki pulled open the curtains.

"Does Hiro-san want to be awoken with a kiss?" Nowaki teased, grinning.

"S-stupid! As if!" He jumped off bed walking hurriedly to the bathroom.

Afterwards, Hiroki walked to the kitchen where Nowaki was flipping pancakes in the air, making a little show for the cheering kids around the table. _Wait, what? Kids...! _

Hiroki took a seat on the table, looking utterly confused... He scratched his flat belly, eyes wandering madly to the kids around him as Nowaki shot him a bright smile. "Morning, Hiro-san. Is pancakes okay for you?"

Hiroki opened his mouth to ask, when a four year old kid stood up and exclaimed, "I helped daddy make it, _Mommy_!"

"We all did, _Mama_! Right daddy?" exclaimed another cheerful child, this one a six-year-old girl.

"Yes, yes...that's why it's so good." Nowaki chuckled, placing the hot pancakes on Hiroki's plate.

"I'm off now, see ya," said a fifteen-year-old Risa when she walked in the kitchen.

"Not before you greet your mother" Nowaki chastised.

"Fine, fine... Hello mom." Risa waved at Hiroki carelessly, then walked out.

Nowaki sighed exasperatedly. "Don't take it to heart, Hiro-san... It's just a temporary phase." He shook his head. "Look, Yuu-chan is awake." Nowaki held the two year old girl and placed her in a baby chair, she giggled as her siblings squealed at her.

"Isn't she sweet!" Nowaki giggled along with the three kids, oblivious to the shocked and confused looking Hiroki.

"Yeah! My sister is the sweetest thing in the whole world!" announced the six year old.

"Yeeesh!" confirmed the four year old.

"My sister is chocolate!"

"...A-and candy!"

"Yeah! And pancakes with honey!" added the six year old, shoving food in her mouth.

"My sister is bikes and toys!" the four year old boy cheered, holding his hands up in the air. His older sister giggled, which made him feel intimidated, he wanted to show off more vocabulary than his older sister. "My sister is parsley!"

Nowaki, who was standing behind Hiroki, fell on the floor laughing and clutching his stomach. "Oh god..." he wept, a tear leaking out of the corner of his eye, "You're so cute, it's killing me." He stood up and wrapped his arm around Hiroki from behind, pressing his hands to the other's stomach. "Mommy is carrying another cute baby too..." he breathed, just audibly, and smiled gently down at his mortified lover.

Hiroki, shocked beyond belief, was looking in those deep ocean blue eyes, searching for an answer to his internal question of "What the hell is going on?"

"What is it, Hiro-san?"

"I'm not frickin' pregnant! And who are those brats?" He brushed the matter of him constantly being called 'mommy' away as if it was nothing, focusing on other things.

Nowaki's face fell, "H-Hiro-san, they are our kids...d-don't you remember? We adopted Risa, then there was a drug that allows men to get pregnant...and we agreed to try it," Nowaki hinted, raising his ebony brows in the process.

"You're kidding, Nowaki...aren't you? It's so not funny... Are you honestly telling me those three came out of _me_?" he asked stiffly.

Nowaki nodded, rubbing Hiroki's belly, a move that made Hiroki look down to his own stomach. Seeing the huge baby bump, his eyes went wide in horror.

"OH MY GODDDDDD!"

XXX

Hiroki screamed at the top of his lungs, rising from his bed and panting. Nowaki rushed in at the sound of his lover's scream, "HIRO-SAN! What's wrong?" he held his shaking lover's form. Hiroki shoved him away, yet, he chuckled softly. "A nightmare?" he asked. At Hiroki's nod, he added, "Is it that same nightmare where you're being hunted by books?" Nowaki smiled at his lovers nod yet again. It seemed he wasn't in the mood to talk though, Nowaki decided.

Truth be told, Hiroki was actually lying. His pride won't allow him to tell Nowaki of his 'nightmare.' The idea of being the parent of four brats with Nowaki was one thing, but being the one who carried them was a whole different matter. And he knew his idiot of a lover wouldn't let him live it down if he ever knew the truth. Especially since Nowaki was a strong believer of the dreams one has being a mirror of what a person truly wished for.

"Hiro-san you're so cute! It's so adorable your nightmares are about the things you love." At that statement, Hiroki tensed up. Nowaki patted him on the shoulder gently. Then he kissed his forehead, and stood up.

"Come on Hiro-san, I made you pancakes for breakfast. It's already seven o'clock, you know. You should get ready or you'll be late for work."

"I want NO frickin' pancakes!" He glared daggers at his poor clueless lover.

"Eh? But yesterday you said—"

"THAT. WAS. YESTERDAY!" He threw the covers off him, jumping off the bed. "Make me something else," he muttered looking down. "H-how's Risa?"

Nowaki's shocked features turned gentle. He smiled at the way his lover was reddening slightly. "She's asleep, she was awake just fifteen minutes ago... I tried waking you several times, sorry."

"That's okay." He headed to the bathroom muttering, "No wonder the brat won't even greet me in the frickin' morning, it's karma!"

"What was that, Hiro-san?" Nowaki asked, following his stumbling lover.

"I didn't say anything, go make me something, I'm late as it is."

"Okay!"

Hiroki sighed. How could his lover be so cheerful all the time? He shook his head, no wonder the kids were all over him, he thought grumpily.

Sorry for taking so long to update and for the short chapter.. if you have any ideas or anything you'd like to see please let me know.. I would gladly do it.


End file.
